An optical patient contouring device is proposed which would complement the implementation of CT imaging on a simulator. The device would use a laser and linear diode array to determine the location of the patient skin surface by triangulation. A computer would digitize the patient radius and gantry angle to determine sequential coordinates which would together define the entire contour of a patient in treatment position on the simulator table as the gantry was rotated around the patient.